The Rise of Chishiogakure
by storynerd
Summary: Konoha will no longer be the most powerful...because Naruto won't allow it. new village
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know what goes here.**

* * *

_Monster…_

_Stay away!!…_

_I hate you…_

_Get out…_

_Why is he even alive?_

_Bakemono…_

_Bakemono. _

_BAKEMONO!!_

Naruto flung himself upright in bed, panting and trying to regain his senses. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to rid his mind of the horrifying after images.

After being subjected to the hated glares and whispers, he believed he was safe from that at home. Unfortunately, his mind didn't allow him to forget, making him replay every day over and over.

It felt like his mind was against him…

_Kyuubi – san…?_

**Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm not making you go through the torture. Don't forget I also have to go through the torture. I reside in your mind.** Kyuubi quickly assured him.

Naruto sighed heavily and fell back into bed, his eyes squinting with sleep.

He felt himself slipping sometimes, standing on the very edge of a canyon with half his feet wobbling over the empty expanse. The only thing keeping him from tumbling into the canyon was a thin string. A string connecting him to something that had always been with him from the beginning, even if it did make hurtful remarks sometimes. That string connect him to…

* * *

Kyuubi sighed heavily within his cage and looked around at the surrounding. The mind reflects the state of the person and currently, the surrounding was not looking good. He settled down and put his mind to work to think of a way to get him, and his vessel, he thought as an afterthought, out of this hellhole. 

Kyuubi frowned in thought.

_**How do you get the most hated and renowned person from a place without making the entire village suspicious?**_

_Kyuubi-san?_

Kyuubi jerked his head up at the sudden voice. His eyes widened as he caught sight of Naruto's small form in front of his cage. _**How did this brat get in here without me noticing?** _Kyuubi shook his head and merely chalked it under luck.

**What is it yipper?**

Naruto's dull blue eyes traveled upward until they were staring into Kyuubi's own bloody red eyes.

_I…don't want to stay here anymore._ Naruto confessed. His voice echoed around the dank room.

Kyuubi had expected that but kept silent to allow Naruto to continue.

_I…want to become powerful._

Kyuubi listened silently to the six-year-old child in front of him. The child's voice was quiet, as though unsure of what he was saying.

**Are you sure about this?** Kyuubi tested him.

Naruto didn't allow a moment of hesitation before he answered.

_Yes…_

A sly grin crawled onto Kyuubi's face. Naruto, though, was not frightened by the malevolent smile. Silence filled the room.

* * *

A young man around twenty of age stood in the middle of the small apartment, his red hair framing his pale face. The man opened his eyes to reveal blood red eyes. He looked down upon a blonde boy's limp body, wallowing in the puddle of blood in the small apartment. The young man flexed his hands as he turned it to and fro in wonder. He looked down at the blonde boy again before bending down to retrieve a kunai… 

The young man, also known as the infamous Kyuubi, raised his head and squinted slightly as the first rays of the morning sun penetrated the curtain and spilt into the apartment. He looked back at the prone figure on the floor.

**'_And the yipper's still unconscious. I'll have to make sure he doesn't keep up this bad habit.'_**

"**Yipper, wake up. It's already dawn. Yipper…yipper? Yipper?! Hope I didn't kill him." **Kyuubi added under his breath as he violently shook Naruto, forgetting the fact that Naruto's six-year-old body was fragile.

"Ahhh!! Don't take away my ramen. It's mine. MINE!!!"

Naruto sat up screaming. He heard an exasperated sigh and looked up. There in front of him was a naked young man. Naruto's eyes widened and started screaming again.

Kyuubi sighed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Naruto trying to figure out why he was in a puddle of blood and other questions that had suddenly started popping up in his head, mainly questioning his sexuality.

Kyuubi calmly strolled into the minuscule kitchen, completely ignoring the fact that he was currently naked and began to scrounge up whatever smelled good and didn't stick to the walls.

"What a wonderful way to start a day. I will never understand humans….." Kyuubi muttered.

* * *

**After breakfast**

"Wow cool so this is what you look like as a human Kyuubi – san!!" Naruto bounced in his seat happily. His eyes shimmered as he stared across the table at the, now clothed, Kyuubi.

"Yes this is what I look like." Kyuubi muttered, annoyed at the repetition of the same question. "Now, let's move on. You wanted to leave here right?" Kyuubi asked, lazily.

Naruto froze at the question and slowly nodded.

"I got a pla-."

"Really?" Naruto interrupted.

Kyuubi shot a glare at him before continuing.

"I have a plan. Just leave it to me."

"But-."

"Trust me…" Kyuubi insisted.

A frown creased Naruto's forehead. "Trust?" He asked, uncertainly.

Kyuubi rubbed his temples in exasperation. "Never mind. It's a human emotion that I assumed you knew. I suppose…this is better."

Naruto nodded slowly before a thought came to him.

"Wait, does this mean you're leaving me?" Naruto's eyes filled with desperation.

"This is the only way…but you'll be joining me soon." Kyuubi added after seeing the sadness in Naruto's eyes. He sighed annoyingly at the bond that had appeared and strengthened over the six year they had spent together.

Naruto quickly brightened at the idea and hurriedly finished his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yipper, can u bring me a map?"

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Iruka-sensei's teaching about the ninja villages this week." He quickly ran back into his bedroom. Naruto's entire body disappeared under a pile of trash and scrolls as soon as he entered his bedroom. Moments later, his head reemerged from beneath the hill with a smile and a scroll in hand.

Kyuubi turned away and sighed heavily as he waited for Naruto to make his way through the trash dump to the living room once again.

"Wow cool so this is what you look like as a human Kyuubi – san!! I always thought you'd look more like a decrepit old man with skin hanging off." Naruto exclaimed as he hurried back.

Kyuubi had a very obvious twitch above his eye. "Why would you think something like that?" He asked, trying to contain his anger as he reached for the scroll.

"Well, you said you were over five hundred years old so…"

Kyuubi interrupted Naruto with a loud cough and a loud snap as he unrolled the scroll.

"Yipper, can you-." Kyuubi began, eyeing the crowded table.

Naruto immediately caught on. He quickly stacked the plates and bowls together and brought them into the kitchen. After he carefully set them into the kitchen sink, he shuffled back to the table where Kyuubi sat.

Kyuubi was examining the map.

"Kyuubi-san, why do you need a map?"

"You'll find out later. Like I said before, trust me." Kyuubi said. He carefully rolled up the scroll. "You won't mind if I borrow this for the trip will you?"

Naruto's smile turned into a curious frown. "What do you mean by trip? Are you going away Kyuubi-niisan?"

"I'm-." Kyuubi paused. "Did you just call me 'Kyuubi-niisan'? I'm older than your first ancestor you know." Kyuubi joked.

Naruto remained silent, waiting for Kyuubi to reply to his first question.

Kyuubi sighed and crouched to Naruto's eye level. "Yes I'm going on a trip. I promise we'll meet again."

"You said that you had a plan. What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you now but when it's ready, I'll come back for you." Kyuubi assured Naruto.

Naruto's eyes bubbled over at the thought of Kyuubi leaving him. Kyuubi gripped Naruto's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I promise you Naruto. I promise, I'll definitely come back."

"Definitely?" Naruto's voice cracked.

Kyuubi nodded firmly. "Definitely."


	3. Chapter 3

A soft breeze slipped through the cracks in the boarded up window, slithering through the moth eaten curtains that had originally belonged in the trash can until a certain blonde found it and decided to add it to his belongings. The wind crept past the heap of trash and scrolls littered on the floor and up to the sleeping inhabitant on the bed. A thin sheen of sweat covered the young boy. Moments later, a sliver of malevolent red chakra escaped from the boy's stomach area. It thickened to form a protective cocoons in which the blonde boy safely slept in.

'_K-Kyuubi – san?'_

'**What is it Kit?'**

_Why…am I alive?_

'**What do you mean?'**

Naruto kept silent. He didn't want to elaborate.

Kyuubi also remained silent. His brain had not prepared a positive answer for the boy.

Naruto shifted his body onto his side, cringing as his t-shirt sleeve dyed red. He pulled up his sleeve and gripped his arm to stop the blood flow. A sheen of transparent red chakra instantly targeted the wounded area.

A few minutes later, Naruto lifted his hand. The blood had clogged the wound. With the blood scabbed over, the wound was even more apparent. It's length stretched from his shoulder blade to a little past his elbow. The edges of the wound peeled away, revealing the gruesome insides of his arm. The top layer of his biceps was torn, as was the skin. The weapon was a simple shard of glass from a sake bottle of a drunken man.

_Kyuubi, why am I so different from everyone else? Why do they hate me so much? What did I do? _

Naruto's thin frame heaved up and down as he sobbed. He poured out all his resentment, all his anger, all his sadness.

Kyuubi watched sadly from his cage. As the Demon King, people expected him to be heartless, cruel, and evil. Nothing could have been further from the truth during times like these. During the thousands of decades he had wandered the world, he had seen many sufferings, betrayals, deaths. That was why he had abandoned the human realm for the demon realm. The humans were just so prone to suffering. But he had seen nothing as worse as his very own jailor's.

Since birth, he had been forced to endure glares, suffering, and loneliness without a reason. The boy had done nothing wrong. The boy was beyond innocent. Had it been someone else, they would have snapped long ago. But not the boy. He endured it, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year. He forced himself not to cry, bit the inside of his mouth to keep from crying out when he was beat or hurt. And what more, he even promised himself to protect these same people when he grew up.

But what pained Kyuubi was the fact that all the suffering was his fault. He was the reason that Naruto didn't have parents anymore. He was the reason why everyone hated Naruto.

He was the reason why the innocence of childhood had dimmed from Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

He was the reason why Naruto never truly smiled before.

He was the reason why Naruto never thought about what a normal boy his age thought about. Like ice cream and toys. Kyuubi knew that everything that was in Naruto's possession right now was what he earned through sweat and tears.

Kyuubi's heart ached everytime he looked at Naruto, because he knew that if it wasn't for him, Naruto would be playing happily with children his age and going for ramen and ice cream with his parents.

Naruto's crying brought Kyuubi back to the matter at hand. Kyuubi racked his brain, thinking of anything that he could do to help Naruto reclaim some of his childhood happiness.

A sudden idea surfaced.

_**Yes, that's what I'll do…**_

* * *

Kyuubi opened his eyes and sighed heavily to himself. Ever since he had left Naruto two days ago, he had had the same dream of the events of a year ago, the events that had prompted him to think of a plan and had taken a year to plan all the details. Now, finally, he had taken his first step toward making the plan come true.

A lone bluebird flew down from a branch to take perch on top of Kyuubi's chest. It cocked its head and examined Kyuubi through its bead-like eyes.

Kyuubi chucked at the courage or stupidity of the bird. The sudden noise and motion startled the bluebird into flight.

Kyuubi sat up and stretched. His neck bone popped. Kyuubi idly massaged his neck as he turned back to glare at the tree he slept against. After many years, his body had forgotten the roughness of the bark.

A soft patch of warmth on his cheeks alerted him to the half risen sun. Kyuubi slowly rose to his feet and stretched his long limbs. The clothes that were found in Naruto's closet fit him just right.

"I've wasted enough time." Kyuubi muttered as he pulled out the scroll. A loud rumble emitted from his stomach. Kyuubi sighed. "Okay okay, food first." He muttered to himself as he set off toward a small town to his left.

* * *

Kyuubi kept one eye on the road and the other on the map in his hand. His other hand was preoccupied with feeding his stomach. 

"Where should I go next?" Kyuubi asked to himself.

"Excuse me sir. Are you new to this area?"

Kyuubi looked over the map at his new companion. The newcomer had short black hair framing his creamy skinned face. Black pupils stared at Kyuubi through almond shaped eyes. A sly grin above a stubborn chin completed the boy's features. He looked to be about 12 years old.

"You must be new to this area. Let me help you," the boy volunteered, moving to stand next to Kyuubi.

"Okay sure but let me warn you, I don't have any money." Kyuubi looked at the boy from the corner of his eye.

The boy's hand faltered in their tracks to search Kyuubi's pockets. He glared at Kyuubi. "How did you know?" He whispered harshly.

Kyuubi cast a glance over the boy's clothes. "Even if you combed your hair and took a bath , if you wear dirty clothes like those, you're never going to trick anybody." He turned around but before he walked away, he whispered, "You'll get more money if you're a girl instead of pretending to be a boy. But I guess with your flat chest and short hair, everyone mistakes you for a boy."

"You…" The girl growled angrily. She withdrew a rusted kunai from a pocket in her breaches and charged at Kyuubi, screaming a war cry.

Kyuubi sidestepped the attack but left his left leg out. The girl, in her haste to attack, threw her weight into her arms as she tried to plunge the kunai into Kyuubi's back. When her attack met air, her balance faltered and she tripped over Kyuubi's leg. She was sent sprawling across the pebble littered street. Many shoppers and shop vendors quickly moved out of the area and formed a circle around them to watch the fight.

The girl slowly pushed herself off the ground. She grimaced as she looked down at her bloody arms and knees. The sudden sprawl caused the rough ground to cut away at her skin. The rusty kunai had turned against its master and was plunged into her upper arm.

The girl bit her lips and pulled out the kunai. Blood spurted out. The girl watched in horror at the amount of blood on her skin. A sudden hand shot out to tighten around the wound, stopping the blood flow. The girl looked upward into the red eyes of Kyuubi. Her face immediately filled with fear and rage. She yanked her arm out from Kyuubi's grip and stumbled to her feet, ignoring the blood and pain that shot up through her body.

"I don't need your help. Get away from me!" The girl screamed as she turned away. The crowd automatically parted to allow her escape. Kyuubi straightened and watched the girl run away.

"Hey you. What did you do to Rika-chan?!" A boy separated from the crowd, followed by several other kids around the same age.

"Oh her name was Rika?" Kyuubi asked.

An older girl hit the boy on the shoulder. "You baka."

"I-I don't know. Never mind that. What did you do to her?!" He asked again.

Kyuubi shrugged. "We just got to know each other but you better find her. If her wounds get infected, she might die."

"What?!" the boy shouted and panicked.

The girl at his side hit him over the head. "Don't panic." She turned around to face the crowd of kids ranging from 5-6 year olds to 14 year olds. "Everyone spread out and find Rika. We need to make sure she's safe."

The rest of the kids nodded and ran off. Kyuubi didn't stay to watch.

* * *

Kyuubi wandered through the forest. 

"This is the direction that girl Rika went in…right?" Kyuubi asked himself. The trees all appeared the same, with nothing to mark the directions.

Suddenly, heated whispers traveled to Kyuubi's sensitive ears.

"No, this is mine. I found it!"

"That's not fair. I told you where to find it."

"No you didn't!"

Kyuubi followed the voices and came upon two boys around the same age as Naruto.

"You know, it's dangerous to be in the woods alone. Are you lost?" Kyuubi asked, crouched down to their eye level.

The two boys jumped to their feet and thrust their fists out.

"D-Don't come near!" shouted one boy with curly blonde hair.

"Yea. You're not welcome! You hurt Rika-nee." The other one screamed, though it was obvious that this brown haired boy was younger than the other.

"Oh, so Rika-chan is hiding here?" Kyuubi asked, a small smile on his face. He admired the two boys' courage to stand up for their friend.

"N-No she's not! She's not here. She's-."

"But Hiku-nii, Rika-nee is here..." The brunette boy interrupted. The blonde boy jabbed him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Haru. We can't tell him that." The boy named Hiku whispered, tilting his head toward Kyuubi.

Kyuubi chuckled. Their antics were funny but they did their best to protect someone close to them.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt your Riku-nee," Kyuubi reassured them. "But if she doesn't disinfect her wounds, she's going to be in a lot of pain." Kyuubi dug into his pockets and withdrew two meat buns he had bought earlier that day and gave them to the two boys. They gladly took the meat and let Kyuubi pass.

Kyuubi wandered past the last line of trees into a clearing that ended in a sharp cliff overlooking the entire town.

Riku was sitting on the edge of the cliff and dangling her legs off the side.

"It's really dangerous being so close to the edge."

Riku twisted sharply and stumbled to her feet when she caught sight of Kyuubi. Because of her close proximity to the edge and the sudden movement, the edge of the cliff crumbled off. Riku felt her body lose balance and tip over the side. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

She felt a pressure on her back and slowly, carefully opened her eyes. Kyuubi had stepped forward and caught her before her fall. His left hand was encirlced around her waist and his right gripped her wrist.

Riku looked upward from her position and blushed. The setting sun accented Kyuubi's profile and changed his intense red hair into a shade of dark purple, giving him a rather handsome, kind look.

"See, what did I tell you?"

Riku, a deep shade of red, quickly untangled and distanced herself away from Kyuubi.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" she asked, coughing to clear her throat.

"Well, I was worried if you had disinfected your wounds yet and from the amount of blood still on your skin, it's obvious you still haven't. Come here." Kyuubi dug into his pant's pocket and withdrew a clear bottle and a stick with a wispy cotton ball on the end. He uncorked the transparent bottle and poured a few drops on the cotton ball.

Riku watched him perform the task all the while slowly scooting back into the line of trees. She was planning to run the minute he took his attention off her.

Kyuubi looked up and noticed the gaping distance between them. "Oh come on. I won't bite. Plus, how am I suppose to apply this disinfectant if you're all the way over there?" Kyuubi slowly got up and made his way to Riku's side.

Riku froze. She didn't know what to do as Kyuubi gently rubbed the wet cotton ball to her wounds and started blowing on them.

She stared at his face, hypnotize at how the sun's light played with the angles on his face when the sting of her wounds snapped her out of it.

"Ow! What's are you doing?" Riku shouted, twisting and turning to see what Kyuubi was doing.

"Hey hey! Don't move. NO! I just finished disinfecting that wound. Don't touch it and don't let it touch the ground. WHAT ARE YOU DOING???!!!"

Riku wouldn't even listen to Kyuubi. "Are you trying to kill me?? What's in that bottle? What is it? Is that poison? Why are you using that stick? Is it a needle?"

"Of course it's not a needle! It has a cotton ball at the end! I'm trying to disinfect your wounds so you wouldn't die. Would you stop moving so much? Don't move. I don't have a lot of money and disinfectant is expensive. Stop moving!!"

"Hey what are you doing? Why are you lifting my shirt?"

"There's a big wound there."

"Hey what are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto turned in bed, his features peaceful.

He was traveling down a muddy trail with the rain falling around him. A few drops of rain escaped the umbrella and the waterproof wide brim hat to reach his head. His hair was matted again his forehead as the water drops dripped down from his hair to his face.

There was a shot feminine-looking teenage boy walking by his side, dressed in black and was also wearing a waterproof wide brim hat and holding an umbrella. The boy was shaking and his skin had turned a light blue color.

The image of a small hut appeared in his vision. He quickened his pace, turning back once to make sure his companion was following him, and entered the dwelling. Tendrils of steam warmed his skin with a single touch.

"Sirs, would you like to have a cup of tea?" an old woman asked.

He nodded, taking a seat at a nearby table, and replied, "Yes please." Naruto was alarmed at the deep voice that had replied.

_That voice doesn't sound like mine. It sounded more like…Kyu-nii-san's…_

Understanding dawned on him.

_I'm looking through Kyu-nii-san's eyes._

He, or rather Kyuubi, smiled as the old lady appeared again, carrying a tray. On top of the tray sat a steaming hot teacup and two porcelain cups, coupled with two towels and a basin of warm water.

"Thank you."

The old lady smiled at him and continued to stay at his side.

Kyuubi took a big gulp of the hot tea. The boy across from him was already scrubbing his face and body with a wet towel. He took the other towel and rinsed it in warm water before washing his face and arms. His body was practically frozen from walking so long in the freezing rain. After beginning to feel circulation in his limbs again and a few more gulps of tea, he stroke up conversation with the old lady.

"So you are a traveler." The old lady stated.

Kyuubi nodded.

"If I may ask, where are you two headed?"

"Have you heard about a new hidden village name Chishiogakure?" 

"Chishiogakure? I can't say I have." The old lady replied after a minute of thinking.

"Chishiogakure is a new hidden village supposedly located in the east, past the expanse of the sea, past the Land of Wave. I heard the Kage was especially powerful." Kyuubi couldn't help but add.

The boy across the table snorted before refilling his cup of tea.

"Really?" the old lady asked, a troubled look coming onto her features.

"What's the matter?"Kyuubi asked, worried about the old woman's health. He didn't want to be blamed for killing someone before even getting the chance of starting his new village.

"Well, you see…BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP."

Naruto groaned, sitting up and quickly slapping the alarm clock to turn off the annoying noise.

_Why did the alarm have to ring there?!_

Naruto thought angrily and layed back down, hoping to fall asleep and see what the old lady was about to say. But no matter what he did, his mind could not fall asleep. After half an hour of tossing and turning, Naruto reluctantly sat up again and began his morning routine.

* * *

Naruto cringed as he changed into his hideous orange suit. 

'_Wonderful. I thought I'd get to burn this stupid thing._

Naruto grudgingly exited his apartment. He locked the door and replaced the broken genjutsu with a new one. He could remember Kyuubi – niisan teaching him this jutsu. Naruto felt a tightening in his chest at the mention of Kyuubi – niisan.

Naruto took to the rooftops and arrived at the Academy in a matter minutes. Naruto looked down at his watch.

_Ah man. I still have over an hour left..._

Naruto's eyes wondered to the Konoha library.

Naruto made his way to the Konoha library. As he was about to enter, he remembered Kyuubi – niisan's words about keeping everyone unsuspecting. So Naruto henged into Iruka – sensei and strolled into the library. For those readers who are confused at how Naruto knew how to clone and henge, it's because of Kyuubi's competitive nature. Kyuubi could not bear that his own jailor did not know the essential foundations of being a ninja so he took it as his responsibility that Naruto knew the jutsus inside and out and could even perform it in his sleep.

As soon as the librarian spied Iruka/Naruto, she immediately let out a loud shriek, which was shushed with a glare by the other librarians. Iruka/Naruto was scared that the librarian found out who he really was and quickly ran behind a bookcase, praying that the librarian would pass him but unfortunately, the librarian ran straight towards him and jumped up and down, screaming how cool it was that Iruka came to the library. Naruto immediately recognized what this woman was. He had known many females who had developed this kind of reaction toward Sasuke. They were called fangirls.

_'What crazy person would think of hiring this psychopath to work in a library?'_

"OH my gosh Iruka - kuuun!! I thought you always use the Academy library. If I knew you were coming I would have put on a little more make – up." The woman gushed.

"Um m'am. Please, I'm just trying to find a scroll of chunin fire jutsus for um…..a student at the academy."

"Oh that's easy Iruka – kun. I'll find it for you." She giggled and left to find the scroll Iruka/Naruto requested.

'_Now I know why Iruka – sensei never comes to the village library.'_

After a few minutes, the librarian returned with the scroll and giggled and blushed while she checked the scroll out under Iruka's library account.

'_I'm not going to ask her how she memorized Iruka-sensei's account number. This is just too much for one day.'_

Iruka/Naruto thanked the girl and quickly rushed out to an empty training ground.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath and reviewed his work for the morning. He had already completed the first half of the scroll. Only nine more fire jutsus to go. Naruto had begun to perform the hand seals for the next jutsu when his stomach's grumbles made him realize how hungry he was. 

Naruto tied his orange jacket around his waist and slipped the scroll into his pocket before leaving the training area. He could already smell the ramen.

Almost immediately, Iruka – sensei and the other senseis at the Academy surrounded him on all sides. Iruka – sensei stepped forward with a disapproving frown on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, today you were suppose to be at the Academy for class assembly but instead, you were missing, you pranked the men and women's baths and ruined the day for the rest of the students. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hehehehe….sorry Iruka – sensei… I was just having fun….."

Iruka grabbed Naruto by the back collar and hauled him all the way to the Academy. Iruka sat Naruto down at the front of the class and announced, "Well class, since your classmate Naruto skipped class during my history lecture, we'll just have a little quiz on Konohagakure's history."

The class glared at Naruto and a groan rose from the group.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto**: Guess what everyone? I'm twelve years old now!

**Kyuubi: **What? Oh yea, six years have passed since I left Naruto to begin my plan.

**Naruto:** By the way, what _is_ your plan?

**Kyuubi: **You'll find out later.

**Naruto:** Oh come on! This plan concerns me!!

**Storynerd**: Now that the message has been delivered, on to the story!!

* * *

"Okay Naruto. For your final exam, all you have to do is create three bunshins." Iruka announced.

Naruto's eyes glided over the shiny new forehead protectors organized on the table between Iruka and Mizuki. He flinched. The glint of the Konoha leaf symbol taunted him and sharply reminded him of his hatred for Konoha.

Naruto took a deep breath and let his fingers flow into the seals of the jutsu. Instead of successfully molding the chakra to supply the jutsu, he cut it off after releasing a tiny amount. Naruto was aware that such a small amount would never make a true bunshin.

A sigh forced Naruto to look up again. Iruka looked saddened. Naruto looked to his right and, to prove his assumption correct, a useless bunshin was sprawled on the floor. After a few seconds, it poofed out of existence and left the room silent.

"Naruto, I'm afraid I can't pass you." Iruka said sadly.

"Why Iruka-sensei?"

"Iruka, can't we pass him this once? He's already failed two exams. At least he created a bunshin which is a lot better than last time." Mizuki replied.

"Yea Iruka-sensei, please?" Naruto pleaded, aware that he had just been insulted even worse by Mizuki.

Iruka sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Mizuki, all of the other students successfully created _three_ useful bunshins that didn't disappear after a few seconds. I'm sorry Naruto but I just can't pass you."

Naruto avoided Iruka and Mizuki's eyes and moved toward the door. He wanted to get home as fast as possible. He past the double doors of the Academy and took to the roof.

Across the crowded courtyard of the Academy, the Hokage and Iruka watched as Naruto fled the Academy.

"Iruka, I understand your decision and I don't blame you." the Hokage confessed.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Poor boy. He was, in many ways, a lot like you. He must be so dejected that he didn't pass."

* * *

Naruto was angry.

_Why can't I go faster?! I could have learned so many new jutsus during the test. I knew I should skipped it like last time._

Naruto's face brightened as the roof of his apartment came into view. He ran forward and slipped inside through his open window. He no longer was afraid of the villagers breaking into his apartment. Genjutsus were placed at ever opening and exit. Ever since Kyuubi left six years ago, he had used every spare minute of his time to learn jutsus, starting from the basic Academy jutsus to his current level, chunin level jutsus.

Naruto ran over to his bed and felt around under his bed until the rolled up edges of his jutsu scrolls hit his hand. Naruto grabbed hold and unrolled it onto his bedroom floor.

"Let's see…" Naruto's finger skimmed over the first few jutsus that he had already mastered. "Suiton: Taifuu Soukou. Allows user to…" Naruto skimmed over the overview of the abilities. His face split into a grin. "Oh I like this one…"

His fingers flew into the seals.

"Wait…"

Naruto looked around at his room. Performing such a destructive jutsu was certainly not a good idea indoors if you haven't fully mastered it yet. Naruto sighed impatiently and slipped out the window. His feet led him to a secluded training area.

After sensing that no one was near, he quickly became immersed in his new jutsu.

* * *

"Where is that brat?" muttered an irritated Mizuki.

He had tried to find Naruto after the Academy exam but he had disappeared as soon as he exited the building. Mizuki even had to make a detour to Naruto's house, and, to his disappointment and irritation, Naruto wasn't there either.

After following Naruto's chakra trail, which was who-knows how many days old, he was back where he started, the Academy building.

Mizuki growled. "When I find that demon brat-."

"Hey Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki spun around. The voice belonged to none other than the person he was trying to find, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!" Mizuki greeted and quickly placed a cheery smile on his face.

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto paused for a few pants. "Can you buy me some ramen? I'm starving and I forgot to bring my wallet." Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sure." Mizuki agreed. "What happened to you Naruto? Why are you soaking wet?"

Naruto stepped into the light of a nearby lamppost. He was wet from head to toe. His clothes had tear and scratches and his jacket was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto laughed, embarrassed. "I was lying on the cliff by the waterfall when sudden I slipped. I fell into the waterfall and got scratched up by the rocks at the bottom." He fingered his weapon pouch, hoping that Mizuki didn't noticed that it was empty.

Mizuki nodded. "Oh so that's what happened."

"So will you treat me to ramen?" Naruto quickly asked, steering the conversation away.

"Sure."

"Yes! Let's go!"

Naruto quickly led the way to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"Old man, two miso ramen please!"

Ichiraku smiled warmly at Naruto before carrying on Naruto's order to his daughter. Within minutes, two steaming bowls of hot ramen were placed before Naruto and Mizuki.

"Naruto, you must be very sad that you didn't pass this exam." Mizuki began.

Naruto remained silent. He was curious about what Mizuki had to say.

"Don't be too mad at Iruka for failing you. He was an orphan and he understood what you were going through. He was only thinking about making you more powerful. But you must have really wanted to graduate huh?"

Naruto paused, half of his ramen dangling out of his mouth. He had a feeling when Mizuki would say next would be very important.

"Well," Mizuki paused to eat a mouthful of ramen. "I know a way you can become a genin. It's a secret. You can't tell anyone but I'll let you in on this secret. All you have to do is…"

* * *

Naruto hopped down from a tree onto a clearing in the forest. He recognized the little wooden house as the rendezvous point that Mizuki had designated.

After sensing that no one was in the vicinity, Naruto quickly took off the large scroll bound to his back and unrolled it. His eyes widened in shock.

"The Forbidden Scroll of Seals…" he breathed in amazement. A shiver traveled down his spine. Beneath his hands was the most important thing to Konoha, the scroll that contained all the secrets and the most powerful jutsus.

_So this was what Mizuki wanted…_

Naruto immediately formed a plan in his mind. Giving back the scroll was definitely not a choice but he could sense Iruka and Mizuki's chakra signatures making their way to his location.

"Doton: Koudo Kiri!" Naruto yelled and formed the seals for the jutsu.

Naruto leapt into the air, his arms straight as his hands made contact above his head. His body slowly began spinning. As seconds passed, the spinning quickened. Naruto shifted his body toward the earth. The momentum of the spinning created a human drill. Earth began spraying out to either side as the hole widened until Naruto deemed it deep enough. He quickly cancelled the jutsu and his body slowed and finally released him. Naruto landed on the forest ground on his hands and feet and quickly hefted the Forbidden Scroll into the newly dug hole.

"Doton: Koudo Henkan!"

Naruto's hands flew into the seals. He could already feel Iruka's chakra signature closing in.

He felt his chakra escape his body, creating a blue cocoon of fire. The jutsu was a recently mastered jutsu that he hadn't had the chance to practice much. Naruto felt his chakra level decrease.

A nearby tree began dimming from light brown to black, from light green to brown. The outer layer began to shrivel and bend. Little parts of the tree deteriorated and fell to the forest ground. The change continued to the entire tree.

When Naruto opened his eyes again, where the tree had been was replaced by a heap of soil. Naruto grinned at his success. He quickly refilled the hole with the newly-decomposed pile of dirt and placed a thin layer of genjutsu on top to look as if nothing was wrong.

Naruto collapsed onto the floor and wiped sweat off his face.

"I definitely need to improve that jutsu." Naruto muttered to himself. When he checked on Iruka and Mizuki's location again, he was surprised that they had made such quick progress. Naruto quickly created a bunshin genjutsu-ed into the scroll and tied it to his back. Just as he finished, Iruka landed in front of him.

"Naruto, why did you take it? Do you understand how important that thing is?"

"Of course I understand how important it is! If I learn one jutsu from the scroll, you'll let me pass right?" Naruto asked. He suddenly realized that he hadn't even looked at the jutsus much less practiced any of them.

"W-Who told you that?" Iruka asked incredulously.

"Mizuki – sensei told me that if I can learn a jutsu from this scroll, then I could pass the genin exams."

"M-Mizuki-"

Naruto heard the whistling of several incoming kunais. Naruto's leap, coupled with Iruka's push, sent Naruto flying to the other side of the clearing. Naruto looked back to see Iruka pinned to the wooden house. Mizuki appeared on top of a tree branch with a windmill shurikan.

"Naruto, give the scroll to me." Mizuki called to Naruto.

"No, don't give it to him, Naruto. That scroll wasn't meant to be in the hands of a traitor like him." Iruka shouted as he freed himself of the kunais.

Naruto watched the exchange with interest.

_This could work out in my favor, relieving me of ANBU pursuit. If I die in a situation like this, no one would have any doubt. This could be my chance to escape this village._


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for those who wrote reviews. I wasn't planning to update this because of upcoming tests and everything but I read a really halarious review/flame that inspired me so much I stayed up till midnight to finish editting my previous chapters and writing chapter 6. So if anyone feels that I haven't updated in a long time, please review alot and I'll definitely update. **

**Happy Halloween everyone!!!**

* * *

"Naruto, hand me the scroll." Mizuki shouted, twirling his windmill shuriken in his hand. The other was embedded in Iruka's back.

"No, Naruto, you mustn't. Run, run away and don't look back. Don't give the scroll to Mizuki!" Iruka pushed Naruto out of the clearing.

Iruka spun around to face Mizuki and dislodged the shuriken from his back. "You'll have to get past me to get to the scroll, Mizuki. We won't let you have it!" Iruka plunged his hand into his weapons pouch. He threw five kunais at Mizuki and sped toward him with more weapons in hand.

Naruto was caught up in the fight.

**"_Naruto, I promise I'll come back for you."_**

"Kyuubi!"

Naruto looked around. No one was there besides him except Iruka and Mizuki, who were locked in battle. Naruto shook his head.

_I have to think straight. They're concentrated on the fight so here's my chance to escape. _

Naruto stepped backwards, keeping his gaze on the fight. After making sure none of them were going to see him, he spun around and pushed his speed limit to make it through the forest.

_Kyu-niisan, I'm coming…_

* * *

"Iruka, where's Naruto?" the Hokage asked. Iruka was standing on the opposite side of the desk. His head was lowered.

"I-I don't know. Mizuki and I fought. The other ninjas came later to help me capture him. After Mizuki was taken away, I looked for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. I couldn't detect his chakra signature or trail. I also couldn't find the Forbidden Scroll, though if Naruto had it, it would have limited his speed even more."

The Hokage nodded and sat down at his desk. This day was turning out to be more problematic than had anticipated. Naruto had disappeared or run away and he had apparently taken the Hidden Leaf's Forbidden Scroll with him to who-knows-where.

"Thank you Iruka. You are dismissed."

Iruka hesitated. "Hokage-sama, are you going to send Hunter-nins after Naruto?"

Sarutobi sighed. His age was catching up to him. "No, I'll wait a few weeks until we can make sure." Sarutobi didn't mention what he saw in his crystal globe. "After that, the council will pressure me into declaring Naruto a missing-nin. I can do nothing about that."

Iruka understood and bowed before leaving the room. As the door closed after Iruka, the room descended into silence. Sarutobi slowly stood up and made his way to the window in his office.

The full moon shone on one side as the opposite horizon started to lighten with the coming sun.

"Naruto, where are you and what in the world are you planning? Do you even know what you're doing?"

* * *

Naruto continued at his speed. The surroundings were identical and the few rays of sunlight that made it past the thick foliage couldn't help him locate where he was.

Naruto expanded his senses around him. There was no one following him since his departure from Konoha. Nothing was around instead of wild animals but Naruto didn't dare slow his pace.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and as Sarutobi had said, the council forced him to declare Naruto a B-class missing-nin because of what he held inside him.

"A B-class missing-nin?! That's over the top. He's nothing but an Academy student who doesn't even know how to create a useful bunshin." Iruka shouted.

"I'm aware of that but because of the Kyuubi inside him and him being in possession of the Forbidden Scroll, the request seemed reasonable to the other tribe leaders."

"B class missing-nin…" Iruka muttered as he passed the room. Being as high as a B-class meant that Naruto wouldn't be given a chance. B-class missing-nins were killed-on-sight.

"Tonight, I'm supposed to send a squad of ANBU to recover Naruto's trail, assassinate him and retrieve the Forbidden Scroll. This is the reason I've called you, Iruka."

Iruka stared at the Hokage in shock.

"Iruka, your next mission will be an A-rank mission. You are to rejoin the ANBU and recover Naruto's trail. Find Naruto and ensure his safety."

"Hai!"

"Umino Iruka, you are promoted back to ANBU. Report to your captain for further orders and return here this afternoon at 5 to begin your mission. You are dismissed."

* * *

"Umino Iruka, you've finally decided to come back. Were those snotty brats too much for you to handle?"

"Hai Taichi-sama, I was at my end of my patience. I decided to elongate my life span by joining the ANBU again." Iruka replied.

Taichi smirked at the joke. "I'm glad your back Iruka."

"Glad to be back."

"You haven't changed much since your departure from ANBU two years ago. You're still the same bratty boy that I met three years ago."

Iruka examined his squad captain again. Taichi always looked too mischievous and devilishly handsome for his own good. Coupled with the rank of ANBU squad captain, the females flocked to his bed two at a time. His ebony brown hair, which reached his back and was often pulled up into a pony-tail two years ago, was now cut short and spiked up. His eyes still held that mischievous glint within the confines of his hazel colored eyes. His mouth gave the impression that God purposefully molded it into a smirk to keep for a lifetime.

"Ah, so you missed me so much you couldn't take your eyes off my lips Iruka-kun?" Taichi asked, snapping Iruka out of his stupor. Iruka's faced immediately turned red. Taichi burst into laughter.

"Iruka-kun, it's glad to have you back on the team. This room missed all the laughter we've had together. Let me introduce you to the rest of the team."

Taichi led Iruka back into the main hallway, turned left and continued on another wide hallway. "Ever since you left, all the others began to consider retirement. Now all the old members have demoted back to jounin or retired from ninja life all together to enjoy life with their families."

Taichi continued meandering through hallways and doors. Iruka followed behind. The hallways and rooms were still the same since he had left. They went through a double door into what looked like a break room. Several couches leaned against the walls. On the right side was a medium sized kitchen and a large table.

Taichi surveyed the room. "Hmm…looks like not everyone is here. Oh yes, Yujiro-kun is probably at home sleeping." He faced Iruka and motioned a beckoning finger to some occupants in the room. They immediately stood up and walked towards Iruka and Taichi.

"Iruka, let me introduce you to four members of the squad. This," Taichi pushed forward a short girl with dark green hair. Her face was stone cold and her eyes pierced into Iruka's. "-is Tami-chan. She's the youngest member on our team, a year younger than you when you joined our team." Taichi commented to Iruka.

"Hello, I'm Tomiko! Nice to meet you Umino-kun!"

Iruka's face took on confusion. The girl who introduced herself as Tomiko was Tami-chan. No…_looked_ identical to Tami-chan, though without the cold look. Iruka looked back and forth between Tomiko and Tami-chan.

Taichi laughed. "Tomi-chan and Tami-chan are identical twins, though they specialize in fields that are quite different. Tomi-chan specialize in fire jutsus while Tami-chan specializes in water and ice jutsus." Iruka nodded in understanding.

"And finally, Momi-kun." Taichi presented a rather tall boy, two heads above Iruka's height. Iruka craned his neck to see his face. Momi-kun had covered his face with his ANBU mask but Iruka could make out black hair with tinges of red and coal black eyes.

"There's another member but he's most likely sleeping at home again. Who knew someone that young was so lazy? What a waste of youth…" Taichi shook his head sadly, though he conveniently forgot that he was only 27 years old.

Iruka looked around at his new teammates. It was certainly an odd group but not that far off from his last ANBU group.

* * *

Naruto lifted his heavy eyelids and peeked out. The birds were singing so it must be morning. He reluctantly pushed the makeshift blanket off and stretched.

The warm morning sunlight felt great on his freezing body. His jacket was gone, the scroll was still hidden underground in the clearing and he had several cuts on his body. The forests stretched all across the Fire Country so escaping the forest area meant escaping fire country right?

After a week of running and living off wild animals, Naruto's body felt battered and bruised. His stomach yelled out for ramen but Naruto knew he couldn't stop for risk of ANBU catching up.

Naruto slowly sat up and leaned against a nearby tree to think.

He realized his escape was the worst possible plan he had ever came up with. He had planned to escape to Kyuubi but with no contact with Kyuubi, it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

_Kyu-niisan_ _could be in anywhere. Am I suppose to wander the world forever to try and find him? He did say he'll come back for me…I __knew__ I should have just stayed in Konoha and waited…but…I can't go back now. They probably marked me as a missing-nin already. I'll die if I go back. _

Naruto sighed. He had no choice and nowhere to go.


	7. Chapter 7

"Iruka, you're here already!" Taichi greeted.

Iruka looked around. The front gate of Konoha was busy with people entering and exiting but he couldn't find any of his teammates.

"Oh don't look for them. They'll be here in about five minutes. I'm always the first one here. Glad to have someone who values time on the team again." Taichi patted Iruka's shoulder warmly.

Right on time, five minutes later, three blurs sped to Iruka and Taichi's location.

"See, what did I tell you?" Taichi muttered over his shoulder to Iruka. He turned to the rest of his team. "Where's Yujiro-kun?"

"Here captain." Came a lazy reply by the gate.

Iruka turned toward the voice. A young man leaned on the gate, his body resting all the weight on the metal bars. The man had his mask on but Iruka could make out dark teal colored hair.

"There you are Yujiro-kun. Now that everyone's here, shall we begin?"

"Hai!" came the reply of all the subordinates.

The group formed three lines with two people in each line. Taichi took his place at the front as squad leader and they set off.

_Naruto…_

* * *

"What would you like to order?"

Naruto surveyed the menu. His eyes lit up when he spied the words 'Ramen-various flavors'.

"Um…two bowls of miso ramen please!" Naruto replied.

"Two bowls of miso ramen coming right up."

Naruto took a pair of chopsticks and waited patiently for his ramen. There were many people in the small restaurant. Naruto felt out of place in his torn black t-shirt and orange pants.

"Here's your two bowls of miso ramen. Enjoy!" the waitress grinned before hurrying to the next customer.

Naruto took a long sniff of his ramen and sighed happily. Just the smell could raise his spirits to such high levels, considering he was almost broke, didn't have a home, and he was a missing-nin. Also, Kyuubi was nowhere to be found.

Naruto pushed all the depressing thoughts to the back of his mind and dug into his ramen, eagerly.

* * *

"Have you recovered Uzumaki-san's chakra trail?" Taichi asked his group when they regrouped.

"Hai. His trail was at least a week old. It was headed in the northeast direction." Tomiko and Tami reported.

"Very good. Let's go." Taichi commanded.

Iruka placed a hand to stop Taichi.

"Captain, please allow me to go ahead to scout." Iruka requested.

Taichi stared at Iruka through his mask. "Good idea Iruka. I give you permission to continue ahead of us. After a few minutes, we will follow. If there's anything out of the ordinary or if you catch sight of Uzumaki, do not make any move and wait for us."

"Hai." Iruka jumped up into a tree and set off.

Taichi stared after Iruka.

"Captain-." Momi started.

Taichi held up his hand. "I know, but as teammates, we must trust him. Whatever he intends to do, let him carry it out. We'll judge him later rather than skipping to conclusions now and jeopardizing the entire mission."

The team silenced.

* * *

Naruto settled down underneath a tree in a small clearing. He was warm, full and content for once in that past two week.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed presences traveling in the forest. He quickly sat up and extended his senses.

The presences moved silently and skillfully. Naruto's heartbeat increased.

_What if it's the ANBU coming for me? What do I do?_

Naruto leapt to his feet. The presences were to his left. He leapt to a tree and sprinted to his right. After sprinting for a couple of yards, he sharply turned left and continued with renewed speed.

A few minutes later, he leapt back down to the forest ground. The presences were still there. What's more, they had altered directions and were headed directly for him.

Naruto swore and leapt up into a tree to begin his escape. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that his pursuers were ANBUs from Konoha.

* * *

Iruka traveled through the forest, recalling his memories of ANBU classes from his mind. He moved without a sound and camouflaged his chakra with his surroundings.

He had set out around five minutes ago. He knew that Taichi and his group would have also begun their race to catch up to him. He only had a few minutes of a head start so he would have less time to talk to Naruto and save him.

Considering that Naruto had two weeks head start, Iruka believed Naruto would be somewhere close to the border of Fire Country. He had to get to Naruto first before the others. He had to…for Naruto's safety.

* * *

The pursuers were gaining ground. The distance between them shortened by the second. Naruto's heart beat increased. His hair was matted with sweat, his clothes were soaked through and his energy and chakra were running short and quickly depleting.

Naruto bit his lips and pushed his limit. His legs ached and he almost lost his footing on a branch. His breathing turned into pants and his lungs hurt. Stars burst inside his eyelids. But he kept going because he knew, if he slowed down for a minute, the ANBU would catch up and he would lose everything.

His legs numbed for a second but that was all it took for him to twist his ankle and fall to the forest floor. He sensed the pursuers a few meters away.

Naruto dug his nails into his palm. He felt liquid trickling onto his palm. The pain renewed feeling into his body. Naruto stumbled to his feet and was about to leap onto a branch when his legs wobbled and collapsed beneath him.

The pursuers' chakra signatures got closer.

Naruto gripped the tree's rough bark and pulled himself up. His legs refused to cooperate and threatened to collapse beneath him again.

Suddenly, a soft breeze ruffled Naruto's bangs. When Naruto looked up, two figures in robes and hoods appeared before him.

Naruto scrambled away from them, forcing his exhausted legs to stand.

His entire body numbed and froze when the two figures stepped towards him. They were close enough that Naruto could make out what was beneath their dark hoods.

…_masks…These are the legendary ANBUs._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Eryn: Great, another cliff-hanger. What's wrong with you? You update once a month and you always leave us with a cliff-hanger or at an emotional part!**

**Terryn: Well sorry...**

Anyways...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO EVERYONE!!**


End file.
